loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Komugi
Komugi is the World Gungi Champion and love interest of Meruem, the King of the Chimera Ants and main antagonist in the Chimera Ant arc of the Hunter X Hunter series. She meets Meruem for the first time after he has taken over East Gorteau and installed himself in the Royal Palace. He then demands to his Royal guards to find various types of board game champions as he has the intent to distract himself. Being a genius in a super human level of intelligence, the King defeats his board game opponents one by one and then kills them. This changes when he meets the champion of the region, Komugi, that is master of a board game named Gungi. Komugi at a first glance just seem like a frail, blind and clumsy girl, not impressing the King at all. However, to his surprise he is not able to beat her on Gungi as she herself is a genius in the game, always creating new strategies and evolving as she confronts a good opponent. Thus, even with Meruem being a genius and also evolving as they play, Komugi has more experience and growns much faster. At first, after facing multiple defeats, the King gets frustated that he can't beat Komugi, but then he also starts to realise that he is enjoying spending time playing with her. During their games and interactions, Komugi tells him about her poor origins and how Gungi is important to her. To Komugi losing a Gungi game is the same as her life becoming worthless since according to her Gungi is the only thing she is good at. Her determination of betting her own life on the game without hesitation, is totally unexpected and truly touches the King. This makes Komugi earn his respect, which is something that at this point he almost never have shown before. He even goes far as ripping his own arm off as an act of apology on having underestimating the strength of her resolve.This would lead to very important events later, as the Hunter Association is only able to inflitrate the Palace for the first time because his Royal Guard Pitou is not able to use her Nen ability to heal simultanealy with her En to scan the terriotories for intruders. As a consequence of them bonding through while playing, they both get attached one to the other. Komugi respects the King as the leader of her nation, unaware that he is a monstrous creature from another species or about all the atrocities he had committed at that point. She is impressed with his genius performance in the game that is great to make him a challenge to her even if he never wins. Meanwhile, the King as much as he just tries to think of her as just a distraction, can't help on starting to caring for her. Because of Komugi's influence the King starts to doubt about his goal and beliefs about his born right to be the ruler of all living world living creatures. The moment Komugi finally asks for his real name and the King realizes he doesn't know because his mother died before she could tell him, his doubts turn into an existencial crisis. In an atempt to end his internal conflict once for all, the King reaffirms himself discussing with his Royal Guards and goes confront Komugi with the intent to dispose of her. However, upon arriving on her room, he finds her being attacked by an eagle and without thinking twice, he kills the bird that is harming her. He then approaches Komugi visibily worried about her wounds and her fragility as an human being. He feels his internal struggle again because he had gone there intending to cut ties with her but at the same time, for a reason he still can't explain, he realizes is not able to kill Komugi. Touched by his demonstration of kindness in protecting and caring about her, Komugi cries in emotion since it is the first time someone has treated her so gently. After this incident, Meruem seems to have accepted his affection and attachment towards her as the he summons Pitou and orders her to be vigilant about Komugi's surroundings besides his own. As the relationship between Komugi and the King develops, the Royal Guards also are paying attention on how her influence is changing Meruem's personality, turning him into a character with more human like caracteristics and less monstrous than his was when he was first born as the Chimera Ant King. He tells his Guards that playing with her showed him that strength is not only just physical and that humans like Komugi may be frail in body but also might have potential in beating him on something else. This realization makes him reflect and reevaluate his perspective on humans as weak and worthless creatures. Later, he starts to think that weak humans are worth of protection and that is the duty of the ones with physical strength like him. Of all the three Royal Guards, Pitou is the one more accepting of the Kings personality changes, Youpi at this point is indifferent and Pouf is completely terrified. Pouf was the first one to notice the changes while they were still developing and because of it have thought on killing Komugi because she was making Meruem walk away from the ideal path he thinks his King should follow. When the Hunter Association finally attacks the Royal Palace, there is chaos because of sundden apperece of the hunters and Zeno's Dragon Dive ability showers the whole place with aura shards. During this, Pitou and Pouf rush looking for the King. Pitou finds him in Komugi's room holding her in his arms as she was gravely injured by the attack and is bleeding out. Zeno that was the one resposible for the attack that injured Komugi and Netero are already in the room but unmoving in completely shock about the hideous creature carefully holding a human young woman because the King seems completely different from he horrendous predator they heard about and came to eliminate. Thus, as a shown of respect of the loving act playing out in front of them, they just stand and watch when Meruem gently carries and lays down Komugi checking her wounds and then asks Pitou to heal her. The King then offers himself to go confront them somewhere else as he doesn't want to risk Komugi getting hurt any more than she already is. The King was taken by the Hunter Association chairman Netero to a place far and isolated from the Palace. But as a consequence of Komugi's influence that caused a drastic personality change on him, the King had no intention to fight Netero in an atempt to stop killing humans unnecessarily. But Netero was hired to eliminated the King, and tries to convince him to confront him several times and only suceededs when he tells the King he knows the name his mother has gave him just before dying. So, the King is convinced to beat Netero in order to know his real name as a reward, be finally be answer Komugi and end with one of his biggest doubts. However, the fight it is a trap since Netero was planning to poison the King with a atomic bomb he had on him. The King momentanaly dies from the bomb and when he is brought back with the help of his Royal Guards, he has no memories, and has completely forgotten Komugi. Pouf sees this as a great opportunity to maintain the Meruem's old brutal and dark personality and together with Youpi tries to get rid of any evidence of her from the Palace. But this fails when the King finds a piece of Gungi left overlooked on the ground and then he knows something is missing and that he is not being able to remember somthing important. Later, when one of his Squadron Ant Leaders utters Komugi's name, the King has a vision of what it was missing to him, he sees her and himself playing Gungi in a huge camp of flowers, representing his feeling of peace when plays Gungi with Komugi and all his fondness about Komugi herself. Horrified by the shared vision he had with the King, Pouf finally realizes that he didn't stand a chance in trying to stop the King's growing feelings for Komugi because they were much deeper and stronger than he had imagined. Meruem then forgives Pouf for trying to hiding Komugi from him and leaves determined to find her, giving up completely about the ants and humans conflict. Meruem finds Komugi being guarded by Palm. komugi and the king 3.gif komugi and the king.gif komugi and the king 2.gif Komugi and the King.png Komugi Meruem ending.gif Komugi ang Meruem 2.jpg Komugi_collapses.png Meruem saves Komugi.gif Meruem worries about Komugi 2.gif Meruem worries about Komugi.png Meruem_Komugi 3.png Meruem_holding_Komugi.png meruem-carrying-komugi.gif Meruem's affection for Komugi.jpg Meruem_and_Komugi 2.png Meruem remembers Komugi.gif Komugi and Meruem 5.gif Meruem's vision.png Meruem remembers Komugi 2.gif Meruem finds Komugi.png Komugi and Meruem 3.gif Komugi and Meruem.gif Meruem and Komugi 2.gif Komugi cries of joy.jpg Meruem tells Komugi the truth.jpg Meruem tells Komugi the truth 2.jpg Komugi and Meruem 2.gif Meruem_and_Komugi_.png Komugi decides to stay with Meruem.jpg Komugi decides to stay with Meruem 2.jpg Meruem_and_Komugi_4.png Komugi holds Meruem's hand.gif Meruem's_death.png Meruem and Komugi hold hands.png Category:Humans Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Driving Force Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Poor Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction